petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiara
The name Tiara is mentioned only a few times in the videos. The first mention is in the note in Care’s room: Tiara says young people can be psychologically damaged ‘beyond rebirthing’E3 - 8:55 The second time is in the question asked to red TOOL in Petscop 5: “Who is Tiara?” Answer: Petscop kid very smartE5 - 0:10 And the other question in the same video (the full question "Do you remember being born?" didn't fit) “Remember being born?” Answer: I'm not TiaraE5 - 6:44 In Petscop 11 Marvin says to Pall "Tiara plays bad music too" In Petscop 12 Belle's Captor tells Belle this: I'm calling you Belle because that's who you are. You might be confused as to what happened. I was overeager before, and started calling you Tiara prematurely. I created a space in the menu for you, still unused now. Then I put you inside the machine, and played the second movement of Stravinsky's Septet on the Needles. I played it wrong, but that would have been okay. If you hadn't given up halfway, you would be Tiara. This is not what happened, and now I'm gone. In Petscop 19 You can see a recording called Tiara in the secret menu. In Petscop 22 while trying to solve a puzzle with a friend, Paul directly refers to Belle's character, Quitter, as 'Tiara'. In Petscop 23, a letter addressed to her lists her name as Tiara Leskowitz. Her relationship to Lina Leskowitz is unknown. Color Tiara seems to be associated with the color purple #56204c . Connection To "Belle" Belle and Tiara's name colors seem to be the same color. According to Color theory speculation, this could mean Tiara/Belle/Quitter are the same person or just tied together somehow. This is confirmed in Petscop 15, where Quitter, referred to as Bell by Marvin, explicitly says "I am Tiara, not Bell" Theories There may be a connection between Tiara and Belle, because of the note on the wall in the Quitter's Room “do you remember being born?”. The fact that Tool redirects the question to Tiara indicates that she has a connection to this question. To “remember being born” is probably impossible, unless you are talking about “rebirth” and “rebirth therapy”. If Tiara remembers being born, this could mean she has gone through rebirth therapy. In Petscop 11 Marvin states that "Tiara Plays Bad Music Too" while the needle piano is red. The same red needle piano is found as the head of a new character in the Quitter's Room during Petscop 12, possibly strengthening the connection between Tiara, Tool and rebirthing was Candace Tiara Elmore. Tiara might be a reference to her, or it might mean the actual Candace Newmaker is somehow a part of the game. Candace Newmaker was also called a "quitter" repeatedly before her death. This further connects Candace to the Belle, and also to Tiara. Tool’s answer “Petscop kid very smart” can be interpreted two different ways. Tool could be referring to the player, calling him a “Petscop kid” and saying he’s smart for asking the right questions. Alternatively, Tool could be referring to Tiara, calling her a very smart Petscop kid. The meaning of “Petscop kid” could refer to the Book of Baby Names, also known as "Petscop Kids", shown in Petscop 24, where a list of kid names, possibly the names of playtesters for the game, alphabetically ordered can be seen. This could be inferred that in some way Paul is part of this list, although his name isn't shown anywhere.